


桃花丛中看桃花

by narraci



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci





	桃花丛中看桃花

迷迷糊糊间魏勋听见有人掀了帘子进来，然后是一个发着怒却好像只是在娇嗔的女声，“姓张的是属兔子的吗，他跑什么呀到底！”

睁开眼睛，魏勋便瞧见一身白色的映洁摘了兜帽，满脸担忧地凑过来，同时一只小手也轻轻推了推他的肩膀，“木头，木头，听得见我说话吗？”

魏勋点了点头，“药挺有用的，我觉得好多了。”说着，蓝衣青年便想坐起来，证明自己确实好多了，少女赶紧扶着他，让他半靠着马车。

“声音这么大，死人也给你吵醒了。”马车外传来嘉尔的声音。

“我要是能吵醒死人，我就是天下第一神医！”映洁不甘示弱地喊回去。

“你天下第一神医怎么治不好我师兄！”

“怎么治不好，药方我都开了，药引跑了我有什么办法！我还陪着你抓药，哪有我当大夫当得这么尽心尽力的！”小姑娘吹起自己来一点都不脸红。

马车外嘉尔愣了半晌，最终觉得映洁说得似乎有点道理，于是把怒火撒到了张大少头上，“张昀到底是不是属兔子的，不好好待在家里整天瞎跑什么！”

“就是，等找到他要好好跟他讲讲道理！”映洁十分赞同。

魏勋早就习惯了两人的吵闹，此时听着也只觉得安心，随着马车摇晃渐渐又闭上眼睛，只留着一条手臂给映洁查看，映洁小心地卷起他的袖子，解开布带，重新给他上药。

“很难看吗？”懒得睁开眼睛，魏勋笑嘻嘻地问。

“瞎说什么呢，你天下第一帅。”小姑娘不知天高地厚，很喜欢用天下第一造句。

“对，我师兄天下第一帅！”外面赶车的那个也是个没轻重缓急的。

魏勋想凑个趣说给你们两个当哥感觉自个儿折寿，又怕这俩当真，哭起来不好收场，便作了罢只当自己还睡着。

“小桃花，可惜你是个小桃花，你要是个小火花多好，我们就不用每年这么巴巴地来找张乌鸦给木头引毒了。”魏勋装睡，没人和她聊天解闷儿，映洁上着药又突发奇想。

“可不是吗，你要不是小河豚而是小火球，说不定还能当我嫂子，一辈子解决我师兄的问题……”嘉尔也沿着这个思路想了想。

映洁天性豪爽，还懵懂着，没多想，魏勋听在耳里却不对滋味，出事时师父当他昏迷着，不知多半的话都落在他耳中。

……水润万物润不了焦木，趁他们还小我看这婚约还是算了……

……你这算盘打得够精……

……那我徒弟也没得活该被拖累，师妹，跟你说句实话，我之前算得一卦……印得落花有意流水无情……各退一步，我这师侄右手废了，就算是大弟子也继承不了桃花剑……

……木依水而生，就让映洁跟着嘉尔吧……

魏勋只当自己什么都没听见，他是焦木，不能拖累其他人，更不会去瞎吃自己师弟的醋。

“我今年发病比往年早，谁也没料到，你们到时候别在人家面前乱说话，那张乌鸦脾气不好，把人说急了谁也落不着好。”魏勋开口告诫。

“师兄我又不是傻子。”他师弟还挺委屈。

哪有傻子知道自己是傻子的，魏勋忍不住腹诽。

张昀和他大约是犯了八字，从小打到大，大多数时候都是魏勋被张昀摁着揍。嘉尔每次瞧见张昀都不爽得很，每年都得去求张昀一次更是怨气冲天，觉得老天待他十分地不公。

“臭桃花你说谁是河豚呢！”映洁终于反应过来，虽然完全没有抓住重点，一边与嘉尔斗嘴，手上也没停着，很快给魏勋上了新药，用布裹上，说完小姑娘陷入沉思，似乎在思考什么紧要的事情，魏勋不问也不催，只有些奇怪外面怎么也同时没了动静。

不多时马车中多了个一身火红娇艳的身影，衣袍夺目，人影悄无声息，“师兄，不太对，除了我们还有其他人跟着张乌鸦。”

魏勋皱起眉头，他抬手将袖子撩下，“哪种跟着？”

“鬼鬼祟祟地那种跟着。”嘉尔说。

魏勋看了眼映洁，又看了眼嘉尔，“没听说张乌鸦最近惹了什么事？”

嘉尔茫然地摇头，“没，但也没搞明白他这么漫山遍野地跑是为了什么。”

“漫山遍野？”魏勋愣了愣，他之前几天大多都睡着，只知道映洁死催着嘉尔赶紧找到张昀，不然来不及了，却没问嘉尔一路把自己带到了哪里，“我们到哪儿了？”

嘉尔有些惊恐地望向映洁，结巴了，“就到……到……”

“快到白山主的土窝了？”魏勋直接问。

“嗯，快到了……但是嘉尔上山跟白白打听过了，张乌……张大少已经离开了。”看嘉尔涨红了脸，已经结巴得说不出话了，映洁赶紧帮忙解释。

“那别啰嗦了，直接上山。”魏勋当机立断，他病情不稳，不敢让嘉尔和映洁独自涉险，最好还是可以找上靠山。

魏勋眼角瞄到映洁悄悄地打了嘉尔一下，多半两人本来是想偷偷绕路，所以特别埋怨张昀，怕耽误时间失去他的踪迹。魏勋觉得有些好笑，又觉得当年梳着两个小髻上房揭瓦无法无天的童子竟然不知什么时候就长成翩翩少年了，还有了自个儿的心思。

其实他反倒是被火烧伤的事情记不太清楚了，唯独对焦味特别敏感，小孩玩闹，真火烧纯土，一烧不可收拾，烧去了半座山，也差点烧去了魏勋一条命。右手不能用，魏勋就开始左手习剑，他总记得师叔说他继承不了桃花剑，但师父还是把桃花剑给了他，大家还是唤他大师兄，张昀还是找他茬架，魏勋一次打不过就打两次，两次打不过张昀下次还来。

师兄发了话，嘉尔自不反对，眨眼间马车又上路了。

映洁鼓着嘴，有些不高兴，魏勋忍不住拿手戳了戳她的腮帮子，小姑娘一下泄了气，头发两边的小团子都快耷拉下来了，魏勋哈哈大笑。

同映洁说了几句，魏勋又睡了过去，多行了半日才醒转过来，醒来发现他们已经在山路上了。映洁从食盒里取了几块桂花酒酿糕给他，魏勋琢磨着下次真不能再让这两个缺心眼儿自己准备干粮了，尽带些他们自己爱吃又容易坏的东西。

“映洁，药给我一粒。”走了一半魏勋嗅着空气不对，心里苦笑一声，嘉尔这个不靠谱的，到底还是缺乏经验，但路见不平拔刀相助，魏勋也没什么怨言。

映洁本能地把药丸递过去，待魏勋都咽下去了才惊问，“木头你干什么？这药不能多吃！”

“他们鬼鬼祟祟跟着的不是张乌鸦，是要上山，”魏勋简略地解释，“映洁你找地方躲好不要受伤。

少女想说什么，最终还是咽了回去，只认真地点头。

魏勋左手提了剑出去，嘉尔已不见踪影。他四周打量，这山已经变了模样，那一半光秃的石头间长出了树木，也有些了郁葱的颜色，魏勋心生感叹，山都能回春，焦木却是死物。

几只猴子慌乱地在树枝间跳来跳去，躲避隐藏在石头间游梭黝黑的蛇影。

“白白！”魏勋大喊了声，还没来得及说上几句别的，远远地传来个气急败坏的声音。

“魏木头你真啰嗦！赶紧救我猴子，别的等会儿再说！”

魏勋笑得幸灾乐祸，想想自己现在居然还能笑出来，大概属于自暴自弃自娱自乐了。

他一出声，猴子们也瞧见了熟人，一起吱吱叫起来，有几只胆大的还想跳下树来找他，魏勋向它们摆了摆手。

“蛇冬眠醒了要吃猴子，要说你们也不算错……”魏勋翻身而起，桃花剑剑锋点地，蛇影随剑而破，黑色的血四溅而出，“但你们这些不知谁养的野蛇不打招呼就要吃这山的东西……这就不行。”

蛇群四散窜逃，魏勋只盯着那条领头的大蛇，他本来不是个赶尽杀绝的性子，但蛇群有一股……臭味，他十分熟悉的焦臭味。

刹那间魏勋有些恍惚，蛇头产生了重影，焦臭味伴着腥味钻入他鼻腔，他咳了几声，喷出一口血，血落在土上，瞬时哗然，蛇影四出，猴子们着急得吱吱乱叫。

“卧槽！”魏勋捂住自己的嘴，后退了好几步，蛇群不去管猴子，全都冲着他来了。

蛇群中隐着一个人影，趁着魏勋被蛇群冲撞得脚步散乱，迅速靠近，魏勋只觉得气血逆流，硬生生把血含在口中，再喷进蛇群他可不敢去想会发生什么事情。

人影越靠越近，黑色的刀尖从蛇群中刺出，伴着一声喝，“小贼！”

魏勋左手拿剑一挡，剑尖对刀锋，桃花剑寸寸裂，连带着魏勋四肢无力，立时往后倒去。

马车里立时窜出一条白色的影子，映洁蜻蜓点水及时接住了魏勋，同时袖子一揽尽数接住魏勋口中倒涌出的血，而黑影背后泥土突然有了生命，土破开生出一株桃树。或者桃树一直都在那儿，只等着此刻活了过来，枝条迎风摇曳，花瓣洒落迷眼。桃树压根儿没给黑影反应的机会手里的双刀便割断了他的脖子与脊骨，溅了新鲜的血，桃花带着股艳丽的煞气。

桃花剑由门中大弟子历代传承，人如桃花，花如剑，魏勋的右手不行，嘉尔便是他师兄的剑，这把剑刺穿过张昀的肩膀，斜斜地从心口旁边划过，差点把人劈成两半。

蛇随影灭，嘉尔低垂着头，跟自己生气，往地上成了两半的尸体又多刺了几剑。

“这是怎么回事！”白亭终于赶到，看到这一地狼藉和狼狈的魏勋竟然有些惊恐。

白山主破了阵，说明没事了，魏勋这才放松下来彻底失去了意识。

魏勋感觉自己做了个很长的梦，梦里七八岁的张昀问他，木头木头，你什么时候开花？

乌鸦乌鸦，你什么时候会飞，我什么时候开花，同样七八岁的魏勋回答。

木头你是不是个傻子，张昀翻了个白眼，我金乌阳目，万物朝阳！太阳哪需要会飞。

你才傻子，太阳不会飞，为什么在天上？魏勋瞪他。

……你就是条死木……开不了花……举不起剑……

……火灼土成金，火烧木成灰。

……师侄身中金毒至深，恐难痊愈……

……可万物朝阳，谁不需要太阳？

……年纪还小？年纪还小就惹出这般祸事，等大了还了得！

张昀用双手把他从塌陷的土堆中挖了出来，“魏勋！魏勋！”小孩子灰头土脸喊得声嘶力竭，喉咙被烟熏哑了，魏勋还笑他这下真的跟乌鸦一样了。

“我欠你一条命，还你一条命！”

“师父说我福大命大，不用你还！”

“你这人真够讨厌的，说还你就还你，观世音菩萨心肠，那你还得上前去拜一拜说一声，观音娘娘请给我个儿子，观世音娘娘才知道你要个儿子，不然还以为你要条小狗呢，你当白白来的福大命大呢？”

没有的，这世上哪有白白来的福大命大。

“外人以为桃花剑是剑，桃花剑其实是人，气不绝，剑不灭，你少一只手，血里有金毒，但没比别人少一截气。”

“魏木头！我跟你比，我就欺负你了，你能拿我怎样！我师父又能拿我怎样！”

……我当师兄的剑……

……小桃花你就是贱，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哎呀呀呀呀别拉我头发——

张昀金乌阳目，魏勋没想到他是真的没看到嘉尔，只当张昀像平时一样逗着他玩儿，桃花丛中看桃花，那一刀下去连收势都没考虑过。

魏勋猛地惊醒，生怕自己再梦见浑身是血的张昀。

“说真的，魏木头你要这么想葬在这山上你跟我说一声，我一定给你挖个坑留块地，不让你做孤魂野鬼，你这一次次来我山上寻死我可受不了。”

“我觉得多半是你这风水有问题。”嘉尔在旁边说。

“还不是张昀和你师兄当年一把火烧的！”这话听得白亭气不打一处来，“我师父心疼得每天都抽抽你知道吗？这几年我们师徒俩除了赶蛇赶蟾蜍种树养猴子都没干过别的！”

“你当时也没意见呀。”魏勋喘过神来，悠悠地说。

“我那时才几岁，我懂个屁啊！”白亭扭头顶了一句，“诶，话说回来，你和张乌鸦又闹什么幺蛾子呢？可别又闹人命，我年纪小经不起你们吓唬。”

“小丫头呢？”魏勋微微皱眉问。

“衣服上沾了血，去换衣服了。”嘉尔说，话音刚落，慌乱的女声便随着脚步声闯了进来。

“木头！”映洁一屁股跪坐到床边，一手举着自己换下的衣服，一手举着一条死去的蛇直直伸到魏勋的面前，睁大了眼睛问，“你瞎吃了什么东西！你血里怎么会有蛇血？”

“啥玩意儿？”魏勋从映洁手里抢过衣服，凑在鼻子底下嗅了嗅，嘉尔也赶紧凑过来闻。

“没闻出啥来啊？”嘉尔木头木脑地说。

“你当然闻不出来，”映洁一胳膊推开了凑热闹的嘉尔，捏着蛇身说，“这蛇和一般蛇不同，普通的蛇毒在牙里，这土蛇常年潜在地底，生性喜金，被人困在阵中，血含剧毒，有股臭味，木头的血里只有蛇味，没臭味，木头喝的应该是提纯过的蛇血……怪不得，怪不得木头今年提前发病了，我就觉得奇怪……怪不得蛇群要围着木头……借蛇血化金毒……这人胆子大啊……”映洁眼珠转动，逐渐转为喃喃自语。

魏勋脸色微变，有点想吐，他想的是，怪不得黑影喊的是“小贼”，原来贼字落在这儿。

怪不得张昀要上山，他按捺住反胃去看白亭，果然白亭莫名其妙地看着映洁，又莫名其妙地看看他。

怪不得白亭问他和张乌鸦又闹什么幺蛾子。

他和张昀果然八字不合，属相犯冲。

“酒！是酒，张乌鸦这个小混蛋……！我要吐了，要吐了！”魏勋抚着胸口说。

“别吐，别吐出来，忍着！我给你针灸……”映洁手忙脚乱，把蛇往嘉尔身上一扔，摸了金针盒出来。

嘉尔短促地尖叫一声，接住了蛇，却不知道该怎么处理，一时愣住。

去年魏勋金毒发作的时候，还是疼得死去活来，但总觉得能强作清醒的时候比往年要多，张昀照例带了一壶酒来。发病苦，治病也苦，魏勋服的药需由真火相引入经脉，小的时候魏勋总是哭，大了之后也不过是学会了忍，忘了张昀从哪年开始给他带上一壶酒，还大言不惭地说多一乐总比多一苦来的好。

魏勋不疑有他，他怎会有疑，对张昀他从未生疑。

“当然是酒！”白亭听了半天，爆发了，“张乌鸦都没跟你说过？他在我山上，布阵，杀蛇，取血，埋酒，给我添麻烦，都没跟你说过？他凭什么呀！出力的是我，倒霉的是我，他都不跟你说，凭什么呀！”

嘉尔和映洁被白亭吓了一跳，此时眨巴眨巴眼睛拿关爱傻子的眼神看他。

“小鬼，”魏勋坐不住了，他拨开映洁捏着金针的手，有些恍神地从床下爬下来，“走，我们回去。”

“不用了，你给我安生躺着，别惹事了，我已经给张乌鸦去信，喊他回来了，我就说你们搞个什么鬼，他往你那儿去，你到我这儿来干什么，你们有病是不是，”白亭气哼哼地说，越想越气，声音又拔尖起来，“我多什么事儿，我图什么呀！”

魏勋“哦”了声，真的乖乖躺下了。

白亭自己给自己倒了杯水，一饮而尽，恶狠狠地说，“不行，我要帮他都说了，他今年给你的生辰礼是《杨柳春》！可值钱了！”

“知道了，知道了。”魏勋“哧”地一声笑了。

嘉尔和映洁早就笑成一团。


End file.
